Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle hydraulic operating device.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with a bicycle hydraulic system. The bicycle hydraulic system includes a hydraulic operating mechanism and a hydraulically actuated component, for example.